La Muerte de Haruka
by ShaneTenou28
Summary: Haruka es sentenciada a muerte por su imprudencia, lograra salir de esta?
1. Diez años de mi vida

Hola soy Shane Tenoh de nuevo, con una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar comentarios y estaremos viendo por acá…

La Muerte de Haruka

Capitulo 1

Diez años de mi vida

-Como que te vas a casar?!- Gritaba una chica demasiado enojada

-Como lo oyes, me caso y ya no podre verte más, tú sabes que mi novia es muy importante para mí y nada va impedir que nos casemos- Respondió una chica rubia

-De mi no te vas a burlar Haruka Tenoh

-Yo nunca me burle de ti, tu sabias perfectamente que yo tenía novia y que ella es todo para mi

-Ahhh si? Entonces porque también salías conmigo

-Yo nunca salí contigo, solo eras una mas y lo sabes, tu y yo no teníamos ningún compromiso, así que ahora no me vengas con chantajes y mejor vete de mi casa

-Te odio Haruka Tenoh y tú… "prometida" se enterara de lo nuestro y ya veremos si ella te lo perdona

Salió la chica hecha una furia de la casa de su ahora ex-amante con toda la intención de hacerle la vida imposible; Haruka sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa su teléfono sonó, tomo el auricular…

-Diga?

-Hola mi amor! Que estás haciendo?

-Hola preciosa, no estoy haciendo nada

-Entonces cenamos hoy en tu casa?

-Claro preciosa

-Bueno, ve pensando en donde pasaremos la luna de miel

-Está bien ya tengo un par de ideas- dijo con un tono de lujuria la rubia

-Me sonrojas

-Lo sé

-Entonces nos vemos al rato y nada de estar llevando chicas a tu casa eh!

-Como crees?

-Nada más donde me entere y sabrás de lo que soy capaz Haruka Tenoh

-Por eso me porto bien

-Entonces nos vemos al rato

-De acuerdo.

Haruka apenas colgó, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá resoplando…

"En que lio me he metido"- Pensó- Daria diez años de mi vida porque esa loca se olvidara de mi- suspiro pesadamente

-Ya no hay tiempo, eso no será posible

Haruka levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada fría de una hermosa mujer.

-Quien eres tú? Como entraste aquí?

-Vengo por ti

-Por mi?- pregunto una incrédula Haruka

-Así es, Ya es hora!

-De qué?

-De que vengas conmigo

-Contigo? A donde?

-Al mas allá

-Estás loca?- Respondió en un tono burlón

-No

-Ya en serio, quien eres?

-Soy la muerte.

-Esto es una broma verdad?

-No

-No te creo

-Cuando tenías ocho años ofreciste diez años de tu vida porque tus padres te aceptaran tal cual eres y lo hicieron- Haruka quedó sin habla- también cuando tenías catorce años ofreciste cinco años de tu vida por tener aquella moto que viste en una exhibición, tu padre te la dio en poco tiempo no?

-Si..i- dijo muy sorprendida

-También cuando tenías diecisiete ofreciste quince años de tu vida por tener un BMW Z3 convertible y tus padres te lo obsequiaron de cumpleaños una semana después

-Eeeh…-

-Y finalmente ofreciste veinte años más de tu vida por conquistar a la mujer que está a punto de ser tu esposa

-Co..Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Ya te lo dije, además hoy ofreciste diez años más así que vengo por ti porque tu vida ya no alcanza para cumplirte esa petición

-U..un momento, no puedo irme así porque sí, me voy a casar y tengo planes a futuro

-Debiste pensarlo antes de ofrecer de manera tan imprudente tu vida

Haruka se recargó pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón…

-No me quiero ir, no quiero morir aún

-Lo lamento- dijo la hermosa y bella muerte- pero así es la vida, de un momento a otro la pierdes y lo peor del caso es que nunca la valoran los seres humanos- suspiro con melancolía- si acaso yo tuviera un poco de lo que ustedes tienen

-como? te gustaría sentir dolor, desesperación, tener preocupaciones y sufrir por tantas cosas?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Haruka

-Sí y porque no?, y no solo sentir eso, sino también alegría, felicidad, amor, pasión, deseo- Dejo de hablar como si una idea se le viniera a la mente- Ya se- Dijo de pronto

-Que cosa?

-Tú me ayudaras

-A qué?- Pregunto la rubia temerosa dándose cuenta de la mirada maliciosa que tenia la muerte

-A adaptarme aquí por un tiempo

-como?!

-La verdad desde la existencia de todo ser vivo yo nunca he tenido vacaciones y me las merezco, además tú no te quieres morir aun, así que te daré una prorroga de unos días porque quiero y puedo hacerlo así que me ayudaras, de acuerdo?

-Si!- dijo algo aliviada

-Entonces me quedare a vivir en tu casa

-Si… QUE?!- Reacciono casi de inmediato

-Viviré contigo por esos días y me enseñaras muchas cosas que hacen los humanos

-Pero si vives conmigo mi novia me mata

-Pues prácticamente ya estas muerta así que no veo la diferencia

-Que graciosa me has salido

-Como?

-je nada, olvidaba que no tienes sentido del humor- La muerte trataba de captar lo que Haruka había dicho.

Haruka se dirigió a la cocina y de una pequeña cava saco una botella de vino tinto, se sirvió un poco en una copa para después dar un gran trago desde la botella, la muerte se acerco a ella y con una mirada un poco confusa pregunto que si se sentía bien, Haruka solo se limito a encoger los hombros, cuando de pronto se escucho que abrían la puerta, la rubia corrió hacia la sala esperando lo peor.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo una chica entrando a la casa

-Buenas tardes- Respondió Haruka aliviada- Que haces aquí?

-Es mi hora de llegada ya es medio día- Contesto la joven algo extrañada

-Ah! si lo había olvidado

La muerte observaba desde la cocina, Haruka se acordó de ella y regreso a su lado

-Pensaste que era tu novia verdad?

-Sí, pero es la chica que me limpia la casa, en fin tú y yo tenemos que hablar

-De qué?

-Que vamos a poner reglas

-Cuales?

-En primer lugar me tienes que dar un nombre si vas a quedarte aquí, no puedo llamarte muerte todo el tiempo, además se trata de que seas lo más normal posible no?, así que dame un nombre

-Bueno, dime…

Tocaron la puerta de la casa, la joven de la limpieza fue a abrir

-Hola Mia! y Haruka?- Pregunto un bella joven

-Está en la cocina señorita

-Y eso?- Se Sorprendió la chica

-No se

-Haruka?- dijo la joven mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

-Qué hago?- Le pregunto Haruka a la muerte

-Pues sal a recibir a tu novia

-Tu primero

-Ok

-"Me va a matar"- pensaba la rubia

La muerte salió de la cocina seguida de Haruka quien ya traía una cara de espanto al ver a su novia con cara de "y esta quién es?", la rubia se le acerca para saludarla, como era costumbre, con un beso en los labios…

-Hola amor, llegaste muy temprano- dijo Haruka tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Tiene algo de malo querer verte antes de la cena?-

-No para nada, mira te presento a mi prima-

-Buenas… tardes- saludó no muy contenta la recién llegada- tu eres…-

-Buenas tardes- correspondió muy educadamente la muerte- como lo dijo Haruka, soy su prima y vengo de visita por unos días-

-Mmm ya veo; Haruka puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?- se retiró sin esperar la respuesta de su prometida

Una vez en la cocina…

-Crees que soy tonta!- comenzó la chica- obviamente esa tipa no es tu prima

-No sé de qué hablas

-No te hagas tonta Haruka Tenoh, no quieras jugar con fuego conmigo porque terminarás quemándote

-Yo no estoy jugando contigo

-Ah sí? Y de dónde es?

-Es… es de… es de Alaska- ante tal respuesta la chica solo se le quedó viendo con cara de "te voy a matar"- por eso no te había hablado de ella, además no la veo desde que éramos niñas

-Y tú crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento

-Si no me crees es tu problema- dijo Haruka ya más segura

-Y cómo se llama? Porque ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre

-Eehh… no te lo he dicho?

-No

-Se llama…

-Michiru, mi nombre es Michiru


	2. Cena para cuatro

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar, espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia que no es la primera que hago ni la primera que publico pero con esto quiero darle un toque diferente a la clase de fics que los que ya me conocen saben qué tipo de fics escribo, pero bueno para que los enredo más.**

**Espero no estarme tardando mucho en actualizar, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten!...**

**Capítulo 2**

**Cena para cuatro**

-Michiru, mi nombre es Michiru- contestó la muerte entrando en la cocina- y tú debes ser Serena

-Si – Afirmo la prometida

-Haruka me ha hablado mucho de ti

-De verdad?- Pregunto en un tono orgulloso de su amor

-Por supuesto Haruka te ama mucho

-Yo también la amo mucho- Miro a su novia

-Bueno, espero que no te moleste mi presencia- Cambio de tema la ahora nombrada Michiru

-Pues no- Dijo una no muy conforme Serena

-Y por qué llegaste tan temprano amor?- pregunto Haruka

-Solo quería verte antes de la cena y además quería darte estos folletos de los banquetes para que escogieras el que más te gustara y lo platicáramos mientras cenáramos

-Me parece una excelente idea- Sonrío Haruka

-Entonces me retiro para que te instales en tu habitación Michiru, porque me imagino que debes estar muy cansada después de tan largo viaje

-Pues si estoy un poco cansada después de tanto tiempo sin vacaciones- Suspiro

-Entonces que descanses- Le tendió la mano y se despidió y a punto de retirarse se dirigió a Haruka- Espero que hagas suficiente comida amor, porque como ves esta será una cena para tres

Haruka trago en seco- Si verdad? Jeje- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo

-Hasta la noche- Serena salió de la casa sin siquiera darle un beso a su prometida

Haruka respiro profundo, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su suave cabello se acomodar solo.

-Creo que tu novia está un poco molesta

-Molesta es poco Michiru… por cierto de donde sacaste ese nombre

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió

-Creo que te queda muy bien ese nombre, es tan hermoso como tu

-Gracias- Se sonrojo la Muerte

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-Tienes sentimientos?

La Muerte quedo en silencio, ni siquiera ella se había planteado esa pregunta y sinceramente no sabía que responder a tal cuestión… Pero sí, ella tenía sentimientos, sentía tristeza cada vez que se llevaba un alma que no quería partir y se alegraba cada que alguien tomaba con mucha resignación y felicidad su muerte porque sabían que era hora de irse de este mundo, pero también sentía rabia cada que alguien decidía terminar con su vida sin que le tocara aun su tiempo, pero en el fondo los comprendía porque sabía que para esas personas era una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

-Perdón si te incomode- Dijo Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, es solo que no sabía que contestarte pero ya tengo tu respuesta

-Y cuál es?

-Sí, si tengo sentimientos

-Y alguna vez te has enamorado?

-No, nunca

-Por qué?

-Como podría yo enamorarme? Además, quien podría enamorarse de mí?

-Cualquiera- Respondió rápidamente Haruka, la muerte sonrío- Que bella sonrisa tienes

-Creo que nunca antes había sonreído

No dijeron mas, cada una se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Haruka le propuso ir a comprar las cosas para la cena de esa noche, la muerte acepto y salieron de la casa. Todo parecía tranquilo, compraron las cosas y al salir del súper frente a sus ojos atropellaron a una señora, inmediatamente el tumulto de gente rodeaba el cuerpo que yacía sobre el asfalto.

-Un doctor!- Gritaba desesperada una mujer

-Usted tuvo la culpa!- Acusaba un señor al conductor del auto que atropello a la señora

-Soy doctor- dijo un joven acercándose al cuerpo, se inclino y comenzó a examinar a la mujer, toco su pulso, respiro hondo y dijo- Está muerta- Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

-No está muerta- Replico la muerte acercándose al doctor

-Pero usted está loca? Soy médico y ella ya falleció

Haruka también se abrió espacio entre la gente reconoció al joven médico y sonrío para sí…

- Si ella dice que la señora no está muerta, es porque no lo está

-Haruka- Murmuro el doctor, la muerte miro fijamente el cuerpo tendido en el suelo por unos instantes y de pronto la mujer se levanto milagrosamente dejando a toda la gente boqui abierta

-Que me ven?! Bola de metiches! Alguien no puede tener un pequeño accidente porque luego, luego arman un mitote- Decía la señora refunfuñando y alejándose del lugar, nadie daba crédito a lo que había sucedido y comenzaban a retirarse muy extrañados

-P-pero qué? Eso no es posible- El doctor sonaba impresionado

-Te lo dije- Le sonrío Haruka dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda

-Como es que no murió?- Pregunto el doctor

-No era su hora- Le respondió la muerte

-Quien te crees? Dios?

-No- contesto fríamente, haciendo que estos dos se sostuvieran la mirada de una forma suspicaz

-Michiru te presento a mi mejor amigo Darien

-Un placer- le extendió la mano para saludarlo siendo este correspondido de inmediato

-Me puedes explicar lo que acaba de pasar?- Darien quería saber lo que había sucedido

-No creo que sea el momento.

Haruka invito a su amigo a cenar y el con mucho gusto acepto, no sin antes ofrecerse a ayudar en los preparativos. Pasaron las horas conversando y cocinando todo era divertido, llegando así la hora de la cena y también la bella Serena, saludó a todos incluyendo a Darien que no le caía nada bien porque decía que sonsacaba mucho a Haruka.

-Y ese milagro que nos visitas?- Pregunto Serena a Darien

-Cual milagro? cada fin veo a Haruka y nos vamos por ahí a conquistar mujeres- Respondió así para molestar a la chica

-Eres un tonto!

-Y tu una niña mimada y caprichosa!

- Idiota!

-Loca!- Gritaban ambos mientras se acercaban cada vez más para gritarse más fuerte

-No sabes cuánto te odio Darién

-Si lo sé, porque es el mismo odio que siento yo por ti- Hizo una mueca de niño haciendo berrinche

-Ya paren!- Grito Haruka- Tenemos una invitada y ustedes no la respetan!

Los dos jóvenes agacharon su cabeza en forma de vergüenza

-Lo sentimos Michiru- Dijeron al unisonó

-No se preocupen- respondió la bella muerte

Pronto terminaron de hacer la cena para poder disfrutarla, al principio nadie decía nada, solo se miraban los unos a los otros y para ser más específicos, Serena y Darien miraban a Michiru quién no les prestaba atención, por otra parte Haruka se encontraba bastante nerviosa ya que temía que su novia preguntara cosas que tal vez Michiru no podría responder y fue precisamente Serena quién rompió aquel silencio aterrador que agobiaba a su prometida…

-Michiru, de verdad vienes de Alaska?

-Alaska? Quién te dijo eso?

-Haruka

La rubia tomaba en ese momento un trago de su copa de vino, cuando escuchó la corta conversación de las chicas, atragantándose con el vino al escuchar lo último y poniéndose aún más nerviosa…

-Prima, te dije que no le contaras de donde vengo, que nadie te iba a creer- habló después de la manera más natural la muerte

-Pueees… ya ves, no puedo ocultarle nada a mi futura esposa

-Alaska hee- esta vez se escuchó la voz de Darien- es bello?- le preguntó a la bella mujer

-Depende del punto de vista de cada quien

-Bueno, con una hermosa mujer como tú iría a cualquier parte del mundo- comenzó a coquetear el moreno

-Lástima, tienes una prominente carrera aquí

-Jajajaja claro que no, es más daría veinte años de mi vida por ser un exitoso doctor

-De acuerdo- contestó con frialdad y cierta arrogancia la muerte

Haruka se le quedó viendo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la muerte había aceptado la petición de su amigo…

-Amigo no creo que debas decir esas cosas

-Por qué no amor? Si de verdad se cumplieran esas cosas yo daría diez años de vida por salir de pobre

-Ni hablar- se encogió de hombros Michiru

-Serena de verdad, no pidan esas cosas- Haruka se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa

-Por qué tan nerviosa amor?

-Por nada, si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación, se quedan en su casa

Sin más se retiró dejando a los tres chicos en el comedor…

-Qué tiene?- preguntó Darien extrañado

-No tengo idea- le respondió Serena

-No tiene nada, solo está cansada- les respondió Michiru

-De qué?

-Seguro alguna linda chica la dejó así

-Darien eres un imbécil!

-Y tú una loca y no lo ando cantando

-Por qué eres tan odioso?

-No sé, por qué eres tan berrinchuda, chillona, caprichosa…

-Sabes qué? Me voy, no estoy de humor para soportarte, Michiru por favor despídeme de Haruka

-Seguro- la chica salió de la casa

-Por fin, solos- dijo Darien en un tono coqueto

-Eso parece

-Y a qué te dedicas?

-Negocios familiares; siempre eres así de coqueto?

-Solo con chicas hermosas como tú

-Vaya, deberías ocuparte de encontrar a la persona indicada para ti antes de que llegue tu hora

-No gracias, así estoy bien, además me divierto tanto que no quiero morir

-Y por qué no? No creo que morir sea tan malo

-Bromeas, es el fin

-Según quién?

-Según la experiencia que tengo como doctor, la gente sufre cuando un ser amado se va sin importar la razón

-Yo no pienso de la misma manera

-Te escuchó

-No es algo que se pueda explicar con facilidad, prefiero que hablemos de esto en otra ocasión

-De acuerdo, por cierto tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-Descansar y pasar tiempo con mi prima

-De verdad es tu prima? No se parecen en nada

-Sí, somos primas lejanas pero familia al fin y al cabo

-Pues déjame decirte que Haruka es muy afortunada de tener una prima tan hermosa como tú "_y desafortunada también"_- esto último lo pensó para sí

-Gracias-

-Bueno me retiro, es tarde y tengo que trabajar mañana, fue un enorme placer conocerte y espero podamos salir algún día

-Igualmente Darien

Michiru se quedó sola sentada en su lugar y en silencio, no comprendía muchas cosas…

-Por qué la gente tiene miedo a morir?- preguntó notando la presencia de la rubia

-Porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento la vida tiene su lado bueno- contestó desde la pared donde estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados

-Morir no es como todo el mundo lo imagina, existe un lugar bello, donde no hay sufrimientos ni preocupaciones, donde todo es felicidad y existe la paz absoluta y donde nadie esta solo- esto último lo dijo con cierta melancolía y bajando su cabeza

Haruka notó la pequeña acción de Michiru así que decidió cambiarle el tema…

-Quieres acompañarme mañana?

-A dónde iremos?

-A donde sea, dije que te enseñaría a vivir como un humano

-Claro

-Entonces vamos a dormir, que mañana será un día como cualquier otro- Sonrió Haruka

-Tal vez sea menos común de lo que crees.


	3. Aprendiendo a ser humana

**Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que este fic les está gustando y que sea de su agrado.**

**Les dejo el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten!**

La Muerte de Haruka

Aprendiendo a ser humana

-Michiru!- hablaba Haruka desde afuera de la habitación- ya está listo el desayuno

-En seguida salgo- se pudo escuchar desde adentro

La rubia se dirigió al comedor para comenzar a arreglarla, pronto entró la muerte quien traía la misma ropa que el día anterior, Haruka la miró analizadoramente.

-Necesito comprarte ropa

-Tiene algo de malo la mía?

-Traes lo mismo de ayer

-No es el mismo, es otro atuendo

-Te soy honesta? El negro no va contigo, necesitas colores más alegres

Michiru miró su atuendo y asintió para luego sentarse a la mesa, Haruka solo la miró desconcertada por sus actitudes tan frías, se encogió de hombros y se sentó para tomar su desayuno, el cual fue muy callado cosa que incomodaba a la rubia pero que no parecía incomodarle a la muerte.

-Y siempre eres así de callada?

-Casi siempre, por lo regular solo les hablo a aquellos a los que ya les llegó su hora

-Cómo un aviso?

-Si, les doy tiempo de despedirse de los suyos y arreglar las cosas que tengan que arreglar

-Y cuánto tiempo les das?

-Depende de la persona, pero por lo regular les doy tres días

-Y solo hablas cuando se dan esos casos

-Así es

-No comprendo por qué, eres la muerte y convives con todas esas almas, cómo es posible que no charles con ellas?

-Porque mi trabajo consiste en llevarlas a donde pertenecen, no puedo hacer más, me encuentro en la soledad

Haruka la miró con desconcierto y algo de miedo.

-Bueno es hora de irnos a pasear- Haruka rompió el hielo- Y para que veas que estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi palabra, apagare mi celular para darte toda mi atención- Decía la rubia mientras apagaba aquel aparato.

-Y a dónde iremos?

-No lo sabes?

-Soy la muerte, no el oráculo

-Pensé que sabrías el futuro

-Claro que no- sonrío Michiru

La rubia llevó a la muerte al centro comercial para visitar las tiendas de ropa, Michiru quedó encantada con la ropa de cada una de las tiendas llevándose no menos de diez bolsas de cada una, luego compraron zapatos, accesorios y maquillaje.

Haruka no podía creer que la muerte fuera tan vanidosa.

-_"Bueno, después de todo es una mujer"_- pensaba para sí mientras esperaba a que la chica saliera del vestidor ya que deseaba ponerse algo más alegre y cómodo

-Ya estoy lista- esto hizo salir a la rubia de sus pensamientos

Haruka al levantar la vista quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, Michiru vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido a su cuerpo, con unas botas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, portaba también una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo lo cual dejaba poco a la imaginación de la rubia, y para finalizar su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola dejando caer unos cuantos mechones sobre sus hombros.

-Me veo muy mal?- preguntó al notar el silencio de su acompañante

-P-Perdón?

-Qué cómo me veo?

-Estás… bellísima- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

-De verdad te gusta?

-Por supuesto, no sabía que la muerte fuera tan hermosa.

Después de un rato Haruka y su acompañante llegaron a la feria de la ciudad, los juegos mecánicos eran enormes, la gente caminaba por todos lados, el lugar era sumamente colorido y lleno de familias, amigos, sonrisas y uno que otro par de novios remilgosos que no podían dejar de pelear y terminaban por reconciliarse con un beso.

-Es Muy bonito- reía la muerte

-Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, solo que es una lástima que mucha gente haya muerto en este tipo de lugares

Haruka quedo enmudecida y a la vez con una cara de horror- Nunca me han gustado estas cosas sabes?

-Entonces por qué me has traído aquí?

-Por qué fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- contesto la rubia

-No te preocupes que por ahora nadie morirá aquí

Subieron a la montaña rusa para comenzar su día de diversiones, mientras que en un hospital particular se encontraban un tumulto de gente en la sala de espera. El director general del hospital llego inmediatamente preguntando por lo que estaba pasando, las enfermeras le explicaron la situación e inmediatamente se dirigió a toda prisa a un consultorio, entro frenéticamente sin pedir permiso, tomando a Darien por sorpresa…

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Darien al ver entrar a su jefe

-Dr. Chiba, eso mismo he venido a preguntarle- el chico quedó en silencio con cara de no comprender de lo que le hablaba su jefe- afuera hay un tumulto de gente pidiendo que seas tú quien los atienda

-Cómo dice?

-Lo que escuchaste

Darien se levantó de su lugar para salir a la sala de espera y constatar con sus propios ojos que lo que decía su jefe era cierto…

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru se divertían como nunca subiéndose a toda clase de juegos, incluso a los go cars donde la rubia dejó ganar a la muerte…

-Ahora qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Haruka a la chica después de salir del parque

-No sé, tú qué propones?

-Ya sé… te llevare a mi lugar favorito!- La rubia tomo a Michiru de la mano y muy a prisa la subió al auto

-A donde vamos?

-Es sorpresa- Sonrió

En otra parte de la cuidad Serena se encontraba de compras, no compraba demasiado ya que su economía no daba para mucho. Sus cuatro amigas inseparables la acompañaban… Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei. Todo parecía de lo más normal, hasta que Serena por alguna extraña razón al salir de la plaza comercial se dirigió a un callejón cercano, era como si algo la llamara.

-A dónde vas?- Pregunto Rei, Serena parecía no escuchar y siguió caminando adentrándose cada vez mas

-Serena estas bien?- Esta vez fue Amy quien cuestiono

-Si- Fue todo lo que obtuvieron como respuesta

-Espera puede ser peligroso- Dijo Lita en un tono preocupante

Serena llego casi al final del callejón, vio un par de cajas de cartón repagadas en una de las paredes laterales, las hizo a un lado, se inclino y recogió una bolsa de plástico negra.

-Que es eso?

-No lo sé Mina- Respondió Serena abriendo aquella voluminosa bolsa- Oh por Dios- Exclamaron todas al unísono.

Ya la noche se acercaba mas, la tarde parecía apagarse como una pequeña linterna a la cual poco a poco se le termina el combustible, lo rayos de sol ya no eran tan intensos y un punado de colores se dejaban ver entre las nubes, mostrando una pintura majestuosa hecha realidad.

-Llegamos- Haruka salió rápidamente de su auto, ayudo a la hermosa Michiru a salir, la tomo de la mano y casi a trote la llevo hasta una casa enorme que se veía muy antigua y abandonada.

Entraron a toda prisa y la rubia dirigía a la muerte hasta lo más alto de aquella mansión, parecía que Haruka conocía muy bien ese lugar, llegaron a una de las torres, abrió una ventana y justo a tiempo alcanzaron a ver la puesta de sol sobre el mar.

Michiru quedo asombrada; jamás se había tomado el tiempo de contemplar algo así, parecía magia, era como si con el solo hecho de estirar la mano ella podría tocar aquella escena y sostener al sol con su mano y al mar dejarlo fluir entre sus dedos.

-Te gusta?- Pregunto Haruka sacándola de aquel transe

-Es hermoso!

-Seguramente has visto cosas mucho más bellas que esta pero…

-No- interrumpió la muerte- Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso como esto, nunca he tenido tiempo de nada, solo me he dedicado a mi trabajo- Dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Qué bueno que te gusto- Haruka se acerco un poco insegura pero se dio valor y abrazo a Michiru por la espalda, ambas cerraron sus ojos disfrutando esa sensación que les recorría por todo el cuerpo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo la muerte mientras se separaba de la rubia

-Si- secundo Haruka un tanto avergonzada.

Salieron de la casa; ya dentro del auto Haruka prendió su teléfono y se percato que tenía más de 40 llamadas perdidas y como 15 mensajes de voz, los escucho y quedo algo extrañada.

-Sucede algo?

-No lo sé, Darien y Serena quieren verme; les sucedió algo?- Pregunto inmediatamente a la muerte

-Claro que no

-Entonces?

-Porque no lo averiguas

-Si… vamos- En el trayecto le marco a su novia y a su amigo para citarlos en su casa ya que no le querían decir nada por teléfono.

Un par de horas más tarde Haruka se encontraba escuchando todo que le contaban Serena y Darien.

-De verdad! Ahora soy el sub director del hospital, es tan increíble!

-Me imagino- Respondía la rubia no muy contenta

-Y yo amor, como te explicas lo que me paso, era como si yo supiera donde se encontraba todo ese dinero, es muchísimo!

-Puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunto Haruka a la muerte

-Claro

Se metieron a la cocina

-Porque lo hiciste?

-Que cosa?

-Cumplirles lo que te pidieron?- Haruka sonaba muy molesta

-Ellos lo pidieron, yo no los obligue, ellos lo ofrecieron y yo solo cumplí

-Y tenias que aceptar?! Ellos no sabían lo que…- Sonó el timbre de la casa interrumpiendo a Haruka- Sera mejor que abra- dijo refunfuñando

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa, una mujer y una niña la miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras que Haruka no salía de su asombro y sin percatarse la pequeña ya rodeaba a la rubia de las piernas con sus pequeños brazos.

-Acaso no piensas saludar a tu hija, Haruka?- Pregunto la bella mujer.


	4. Sorpresas

**Hola queridos amigos, ya sé que me tardé en actualizar pero el trabajo me tiene algo ocupada, en fin, aquí les dejó un capítulo más de mi fic.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo 4

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa, una mujer y una niña la miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras que Haruka no salía de su asombro y sin percatarse la pequeña ya rodeaba sus piernas con sus pequeños brazos.

-Acaso no piensas saludar a tu hija, Haruka?- Pregunto la bella mujer.

-Setsuna, qué haces aquí?- preguntó tomando a la pequeña en brazos

-Podemos pasar?

-Claro, recuerdas a Darien y a Serena?

-Por supuesto cuánto tiempo sin verlos?

-Y ella es mi prima Michiru

-Es un placer- saludo la muerte

-El placer es todo mío- correspondió Setsuna- perdón, Haruka, podemos hablar en privado?

-Si, vamos a mi estudio; ahora venimos- dijo dirigiéndose a sus invitados.

Luego de que ambas chicas se retiraran, la pequeña Hotaru miró a las tres personas que se encontraban con ella, se acerco y saludo a Darien y a Serena, quien no le caía muy bien, finalmente se le quedo viendo a Michiru; la observó detenidamente mientras la muerte permanecía en silencio y aún de pié, después de unos momentos la niña se acercó.

-Hola- le dijo a la muerte

-Hola

-Eres prima de mi papá verdad?-

-Si

-Entonces eres mi tía verdad?-

-Supongo que si

-Me llamo Hotaru- dijo ya con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro provocando también una tierna y bella sonrisa en Michiru

-Y yo Michiru

La muerte tomó en brazos a la pequeña y esta se abrazó a la chica como si se conocieran y no se hubieran visto en años.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Haruka…

-Qué sucede Set?- preguntó la rubia sentándose frente a la morena

-Vine a dejarte a Hotaru

-Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste Tenoh, Ayame quiere que te hagas cargo de tu hija por un tiempo

-No puedo Setsuna, me voy a casar

-Lo sabemos, además me dijo que debes convivir más con ella ya que casi nunca la ves

-Estamos de acuerdo que no es mi culpa? Ella quería la custodia total, la consigue y ahora quiere que me haga cargo de ella?

-Si no quieres tendré que acudir a alguien más que esté dispuesto a hacerlo

-No es necesario, yo la cuidaré y dile que la próxima vez tenga la decencia de venir ella y no mandarte de mensajera.

La rubia se levantó molesta de su lugar para salir de la habitación seguida por su amiga, cuando entró en la sala la escena que vio la llenó de ternura, su pequeña hija se encontraba hablando muy animada con Michiru; Haruka sonrió y se acercó a ambas.

-Me das un beso?- preguntó la niña

-Después pequeña

Haruka por fin cargó a su hija y miró tiernamente a la muerte quien le regresó la misma mirada.

-Me retiro- habló la morena captando la atencion de la rubia

-No te quedas a cenar?-

-Lo siento Haruka pero tengo cosas que hacer

-Está bien, pero regresaras a dormir no?

-Por supuesto, me quedare aquí por un tiempo

-Claro, como no confían en mí para cuidar a Hotaru- Dijo haciéndose la enojada

-Sabes que no es eso… bueno un poquito nada más- sonrió Setsuna

-Lo sabia- dijo Haruka haciendo pucheros

-Soy más amiga tuya que de tu ex así que deja hacer berrinche, sabes que solo me quedare aquí para cuidar a Hotaru en lo que tú te organizas

-Lo sé y por eso te quiero- sonrieron ambas chicas

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo Setsuna saliendo de la casa.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- Dijo Darien entendiendo las señas que le hacía Serena para que se fueran y dieran un momento a Haruka con su hija, se levanto de su lugar junto con la joven.

-Ustedes también?

-Mañana tengo que trabajar amiga

-Y yo tengo que ir con las chicas a hacer una tarea de la universidad mi amor

Haruka inmediatamente se hubiera ofrecido para llevar a su novia a su casa pero no podía dejar a su hija y menos porque acababa de llegar pero Darien entendió el mensaje.

-De verdad, tenemos que irnos- dijo el joven

-De acuerdo, como quieran- dijo Haruka haciendo como que no le importaba

-Calma Tenoh, además no puedo dejar que tu chicas se vayan sola a estas horas de la noche- Haruka solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Se fueron y finalmente la casa quedo en silencio, Haruka y Michiru no hacian otra cosa que mirarse mientras la pequenia Hotaru, quien seguia en brazos de la rubia las miraba con una sonrisa y no queria interrumpirlas pero ya no aguanto.

-Papa tengo hambre- al momento ambas voltean a verla

-Servire la cena- comento Michiru

-No, las invito a cenar- dijo la rubia

-Siii!- grito la pequeña

Salieron de la casa rumbo a un restaurante, cenaron y después Haruka las llevo a dar una vuelta por un parque que se encontraba cerca, hasta que Hotaru mostro señales de sueño, regresaron a la casa y una vez que la niña se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, Haruka se dirigio a la habitacion de Michiru.

-Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo Haruka viendo que la puerta estaba abierta

-A si? Respecto a que?

-A lo que hicieron Serena y Darien

-No tenemos ya nada que hablar

-Ellos no conocen las consecuencias de lo que dijeron

-Tu tampoco las conocias, cada persona debe aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y en este caso de lo que dicen

-Entonces los condenaras?!

-Ellos solos lo haran, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

Haruka se sentia frustrada e impotente ante esta situación; se acerco de nuevo a la chica y la abrazo con cierta desesperación.

-Por favor, debe haber algo quie pueda yo hacer

-Lo siento pero no hay manera

La rubia suspiro pero no solto a la muerte, permanecieron asi por un momento hasta que Haruka se separo un poco de la chica, la miro a los ojos sin decir nada, luego vio sus labios y lentamente se fue acercando para intentar besarlos.

-No lo hagas- dijo Michiru retrocediendo

-Pero quiero hacerlo

-No sabes lo que dices

-Se lo que digo y que mas da, de todas formas va a suceder

-Sucedera cuando yo lo diga, no cuando tú quieras, buenas noches- dijo Michiru señalándole la salida.

El tono tan sombrio que utilizo la muerte hizo que Haruka sintiera un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo, así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Cuando por fin quedo sola coloco su mano en su pecho, podia sentir como su corazon latia con rapidez ante lo que acababa de suceder, sentia nervios, ansiedad y no sabia por que razon; desconcertada, decidió irse a dormir.

Del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Darien despidiéndose de Serena.

-Gracias por el helado- dijo Serena disfrutando del postre

-De nada- el tono de Darien era un poco frio

-Quiero invitarte a tomar un café- la chica quería arreglar un poco sus diferencias

-Ya es tarde y…

-Por favor- suplico la rubia

-Está bien.

Entraron al departamento de la Serena, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio

-De seguro me has invitado solo porque te da miedo la oscuridad- dijo Darien en forma de burla

-Claro que no!- Serena le saco la lengua mientras se dirigía a prender la demás luces

-Bonito lugar- dijo el joven- conociéndote pensé que tendrías todo hecho un desastre

-Como veras soy una chica llena de sorpresas… siéntate, iré a preparar el café

-Mejor te ayudo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina pusieron el agua a calentar y en lo que esperaban comenzaron a platicar de todo un poco sin ofenderse (raro en ellos) el agua no tardo en hervir; Serena sirvió las tazas y le acerco el café y el azúcar al chico.

-Segura que no le has puesto veneno al agua?

-No digas tonterías!

-Porque crees que me ofrecí a ayudarte?- dijo Darien mientras se preparaba su bebida

-Eres un Idiota!

-Y tu una niña fea

-Tonto!

-Malcriada!

-Estúpido!

-Loca!

-Eren un…

La joven ya no pudo terminar su insulto porque tenía los labios de Darien pegados a los suyo, el chico al darse cuenta de lo que hizo rápidamente se aparto de la rubia.

-Me besaste- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la muy aturdida Serena.


End file.
